


A Cornwall Romance

by Merlocked18



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Art, Cave, Cornwall, M/M, Pencil, silver mine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 08:56:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16155794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlocked18/pseuds/Merlocked18
Summary: 18th century Cornwall. Merlin and Arthur. A beautiful story of grief and new chances.





	A Cornwall Romance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rotrude](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rotrude/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A West-Country Romance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3878536) by [rotrude](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rotrude/pseuds/rotrude). 



> My dearest rotrude,  
> your story just moves me in so many ways. I always come back to it. It inspires me to draw, makes me cry and fill with utter contentment each time I read it. And, yeah, you are just such a terrific writer of historical AUs - HOW DO YOU DO IT?? And, first and foremost, you are such a brilliant person. And I am grateful that you write our boys.  
> And, yes, there is more art on the way.  
> Love,  
> Merls

        

The Smugglers' Cave

      

Merlin looking for driftwood

 

      

A silver mine adit, Wheal Ygraine


End file.
